


Thuần Mã

by Rye051121



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Summary: Lại là bản CV dành cho những bạn không xem được tiếng Trung đây. Tui lười edit nên sau khi cv vẫn chưa sửa sang gì, vấn đề tên nhân vật thì xem một đoạn là đoán được rồi, không đoán được nữa thì hẵng hỏi tui nha, bản gốc của fic tui note lại rồi đó.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Thuần Mã

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [驯马](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030116) by [Lmanman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman). 



“Mũ rơm tiểu tử từ bác gái kia chạy đi, hình như là cực bình làm.” Ni trị đẩy ra đại môn vừa nói vừa đi tiến vào.  
“Liền cái loại này gia hỏa đều xem không được?” Dũng trị ngữ khí thập phần bất mãn.  
“Mũ rơm lộ phi không đơn giản như vậy…” Y trị nhớ tới buổi chiều lộ phi tuyệt không chịu đánh trả bộ dáng.  
Ni trị cũng nghĩ đến buổi chiều bọn họ thấy được kia một mặt, đột nhiên nhảy đến trên xe kia hạ thật đúng là dọa bọn họ nhảy dựng  
Bất quá nhớ lại kia trương hướng sơn trị giơ lên gương mặt tươi cười. “Lớn lên còn tính không tồi.” Ni trị ở trong lòng tưởng.

“Nếu bác gái bọn họ xem không được mũ rơm, muốn hay không chúng ta đi đem hắn trảo trở về? Dù sao cũng không có việc gì làm.” Ni trị đột nhiên kiến nghị.  
Hắn nhìn về phía dũng trị, trong mắt lập loè ác ý quang. Dũng trị không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, cùng hắn nhìn nhau cười. Bọn họ cùng nhau nhìn về phía y trị.

“Không thể làm hắn ở hôn lễ thượng quấy rối.” Y trị âm mặt nói.  
“Tên kia buổi chiều thời điểm nói, muốn tại chỗ chờ sơn trị đúng không.” Dũng trị nói.  
“Vậy đi kia tìm xem đi, nói không chừng thật sự có thể nhặt được đâu.” Ni trị trả lời.  
Y trị đứng dậy, dẫn đầu đi ra cửa phòng.

“Ngươi hẳn là trước tiên gặp qua một lần mũ rơm đi?” Ở lâu đài hành lang ni trị dò hỏi dũng trị.  
“A, khi đó các ngươi còn chưa tới đâu. Lôi cửu còn cứu hắn một mạng, đáng tiếc kia tiểu tử lấy oán trả ơn.”  
“Ha ha, ngươi cảm thấy hắn thế nào?” Ni trị trong mắt mang theo thử.  
“Cùng sơn trị giống nhau, thiên chân đến ngu ngốc gia hỏa.” Dũng trị trả lời.  
“Bất quá lớn lên không tồi.” Ni trị nghĩ đến lộ phi kia trương non nớt mặt, bồi thêm một câu. “Muốn tìm điểm việc vui sao?” Ni trị nghiêng đầu dò hỏi dũng trị.  
“Ha ha ha xem kia trương xuẩn mặt khóc ra tới cũng không tồi.” Dũng trị cao cao giơ lên khóe miệng.

Hai trương tương tự gương mặt lộ ra đồng dạng thần sắc.

“Tùy các ngươi như thế nào chơi, nhưng là không thể ở hôn lễ trước làm ra mạng người tới. Muốn giết tìm niềm vui nói, hôn lễ sau khi kết thúc lại động thủ, hiểu chưa?” Nghe được bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm y trị quay đầu lại dặn dò.  
“A, đã biết.”

Ra khỏi thành bảo mới phát hiện vũ thế rất lớn, nhưng đối nhân tạo người tới nói không có gì ảnh hưởng. Ba người khởi động chiến đấu phục, bay về phía ban ngày lộ phi nói địa phương.

“Ha, thật đúng là tại đây chờ nột?” Dũng trị nhìn uể oải không phấn chấn, dựa ngồi dưới đất lộ phi nói.  
“Là sơn trị sao?” Lộ phi mơ mơ màng màng nghe được quen thuộc thanh âm, nhỏ giọng dò hỏi.  
“Lại nhận sai, tên ngốc này.” Nghĩ như vậy dũng trị sắc mặt trầm xuống dưới.  
Ni trị nhớ tới vừa rồi dũng trị cùng chính mình giảng, lộ phi đem hắn nhận sai thành sơn trị sự. Hắn lộ ra một cái ác ý tươi cười, cố ý đem thanh âm điều chỉnh cùng sơn trị càng vì tương tự: “A, ta là sơn trị, ta tới tìm ngươi, chúng ta cùng nhau trở về đi.”

“Thật tốt quá!” Đã trải qua một ngày chiến đấu, suy yếu lại đói khát lộ phi nghe thấy cái này trả lời, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng banh một ngày huyền rốt cuộc tùng xuống dưới, hắn lẩm bẩm nói: “Thật tốt quá, sơn trị……” Sau đó liền ở có thể tin cậy đồng bọn bên người, yên tâm mất đi ý thức.

“Quả nhiên là cái ngu ngốc.”

“Hảo hắc, đây là nào? Sơn trị! Sơn trị? Ta như thế nào một chút sức lực đều không có?” Không biết qua bao lâu, lộ phi mới khôi phục ý thức, nhưng trước mắt một mảnh hắc ám, tay giống như cũng bị cái gì đè nặng, trên người một chút sức lực đều không có, tựa như…… Bị khảo thượng hải lâu thạch còng tay giống nhau! Lộ phi đột nhiên cảnh giác lên.  
“Nha, tỉnh?” Trong bóng đêm truyền đến nam nhân ngả ngớn thanh âm. Ánh đèn đột nhiên sáng lên, chói mắt bạch quang tràn ngập phòng, lộ phi theo bản năng nhắm mắt, chờ thích ứng ánh đèn, hắn mới nhìn về phía thanh âm nơi phát ra. “Sơn trị!” Lộ phi kinh hỉ kêu. Nam nhân lại sắc mặt một chút âm trầm xuống dưới, hắn đến gần lộ phi, hung hăng một quyền đảo ở hắn mềm mại bụng.  
“A a!” Mang theo võ trang sắc thật mạnh một quyền, đau lộ phi cuộn tròn khởi thân thể.  
Nam nhân duỗi tay bắt lấy lộ phi đầu tóc, túm hắn ngẩng đầu, cưỡng bách hắn nhìn về phía chính mình: “Đừng tm đem ta cùng cái kia phế vật đánh đồng. Cho ta nhớ cho kỹ, ta kêu dũng trị.”

“Sơn trị ở đâu?” Lộ phi đau cắn răng hỏi.  
“Một hồi ngươi là có thể thấy hắn, mũ rơm tiểu tử.” Một cái khác cũng cùng sơn trị dài quá thập phần tương tự nam nhân đi đến. Hắn vừa nói vừa nâng lên lộ phi cằm: “Một hồi nhưng đừng lại nhận sai, ta là ni trị.”

“Cái gì một trị nhị trị tam trị, phiền đã chết, các ngươi này đàn hỗn đản làm gì cũng đã lớn thành một cái bộ dáng? Sơn trị rốt cuộc ở đâu?” Lộ phi hướng bọn họ giận kêu.  
“Sách, thiếu giáo huấn.” Dũng trị bắt lấy lộ phi đầu tóc, thật mạnh tạp đến trên mặt đất, sau đó túm lên, lại thật mạnh nện xuống, cứ như vậy lặp lại vài lần. Chờ lại bắt lấy lộ phi đầu nâng lên tới thời điểm, lộ phi cái trán ở giữa đã một mảnh xanh tím, mi cốt cùng cái mũi cùng nhau chảy huyết, thê thảm cực kỳ.

“Ân, như vậy thuận mắt nhiều.” Ni trị cười hủy diệt lộ phi mi cốt chảy xuống máu tươi, ngón tay cố ý dùng sức cọ qua miệng vết thương, đau lộ phi run lên.  
“Ngươi trên tay mang chính là hải lâu thạch, ngươi hiện tại cũng không phải là không sợ đập cao su người. Không muốn ăn đau khổ liền thành thật điểm.” Dũng trị chụp phủi lộ phi mặt nói.

Lộ phi nghiêng đầu tránh thoát dũng trị tay, cúi đầu đem cái mũi thượng huyết bôi trên cánh tay thượng, sau đó ngẩng đầu hung tợn trừng mắt bọn họ.  
“Cái này ánh mắt cũng thật làm cho người ta thích, xem ra chúng ta bắt được một con con ngựa hoang đâu.” Ni trị nhìn lộ phi nói, nhìn chằm chằm lộ phi ánh mắt làm người sống lưng lạnh cả người.

“Phải đợi đại ca trở về sao?” Dũng trị hỏi.  
“Không cần, hắn hẳn là không có hứng thú. Ai trước tới?”  
“Ta trước đến đây đi, sợ ngươi đem hắn chơi hỏng rồi, không thú vị.”  
“Cũng thế cũng thế, ngươi cũng kiềm chế điểm, ta chính là đối hắn rất có hứng thú.”  
“A, đã biết, dong dài.” Dũng trị không kiên nhẫn xua tay.

Lộ phi mang hải lâu thạch còng tay, vô lực nằm liệt trên mặt đất. Dũng trị lấy ra một bình nhỏ nước thuốc, muốn đút cho lộ phi. Lộ phi giãy giụa tránh né, dũng trị không kiên nhẫn tá rớt lộ phi cằm, đem dược rót đi vào. Dũng trị chưa cho lộ phi cằm trở lại vị trí cũ, lộ phi miệng cũng chỉ có thể bảo trì khép mở trạng thái. Như vậy lộ phi nói không nên lời lời nói, chỉ có thể phát ra “Hô hô” thanh âm.

Dũng trị đem ngón tay vói vào lộ phi đại trương trong miệng, đùa bỡn hắn khoang miệng mềm thịt, quấy loạn đầu lưỡi của hắn, lộ phi không khép được miệng, phân bố nước bọt nuốt không đi xuống, tích táp chảy xuống. Chờ dũng trị lăn lộn đủ rồi, đem trên tay nước miếng mạt đến lộ phi trên mặt, khóe miệng đại đại liệt khai nói: “Hy vọng ngươi phía dưới miệng cũng có thể có cái gì nhiều thủy.”

“Ngươi uy hắn cái gì?” Ni trị ở bên cạnh hứng thú bừng bừng nhìn.  
“Trợ hứng tiểu ngoạn ý, uống lên lúc sau, thần chí hỗn loạn, càng đau càng sảng, ta nhưng lười đến dạy dỗ hắn, có thể làm ta sảng là được. Dù sao nếu là không nghe lời, trừu một đốn liền thành thật.”  
“Dược hiệu liên tục bao lâu? Ngươi biết ta không thích dùng cái loại này đồ vật.” Ni trị nghe xong nhíu mày.  
“Liền ngươi việc nhiều. Yên tâm đi, chờ ta chơi xong cũng liền không sai biệt lắm.”

Dũng trị không hề đụng vào lộ phi, lẳng lặng chờ dược hiệu phát huy tác dụng. Chỉ chốc lát lộ phi trên mặt liền nổi lên màu đỏ tới, hắn tiểu biên độ vặn vẹo lên, đem mặt dán ở lạnh lẽo mặt đất, giảm bớt khô nóng. “Thật là khó chịu, nóng quá.” Lộ phi ở trong lòng tưởng, ý thức dần dần hỗn loạn lên, vốn dĩ liền cả người vô lực, hiện tại thân thể càng là mềm như bông, hạ thể cũng truyền đến không khoẻ, dương vật trướng khó chịu, hắn vặn eo dán mặt đất cọ xát.

Dũng trị thấu tiến lên đem lộ phi cằm khôi phục nguyên dạng, “Muốn ta giúp ngươi sao?” Dũng trị thanh âm dán bên tai vang lên, lộ phi đầu óc một mảnh hỗn loạn, hắn không nhớ rõ chính mình ở đâu, chỉ nghĩ chạy nhanh giảm bớt thân thể không khoẻ, hắn gần như rên rỉ đáp lại: “Giúp giúp ta!”

Trên người quần áo bị thô bạo xé mở, trần trụi thân thể dán đến lạnh lẽo mặt đất, lộ phi đầu tiên là bị băng run lên, sau đó cảm nhận được khô nóng bị giảm bớt, hắn thoải mái thở dài một tiếng. Sau đó đã bị bắt lấy cánh tay từ trên mặt đất túm lên, ném tới trên giường.

Phòng này cùng bình thường phòng ngủ không có gì khác nhau, có giường có bàn ghế, ni trị liền ngồi ở một bên ghế trên quan khán. Chỉ là tứ phía trên vách tường đều không có cửa sổ, chỉ có một mặt trên tường có một khối hoá trang kính lớn nhỏ pha lê, xuyên thấu qua pha lê có thể nhìn đến đối diện là một gian càng vì hoa lệ phòng ngủ.

Lộ phi ném tới trên giường, ở co dãn nệm thượng bắn lên lại trở xuống, cả người thoạt nhìn phá lệ nhỏ gầy đơn bạc. Dũng trị bỏ đi quần áo, lên giường đè ở lộ phi thân thượng, đem lộ phi còng tay xiềng xích treo ở đầu giường trang trí tính cây cột thượng, lộ phi đôi tay theo giơ lên đỉnh đầu, không hề sức phản kháng. Dũng trị cúi đầu cắn ở lộ phi non mịn trên cổ, vết máu chảy ra làn da, dũng trị tham lam liếm láp hơi mỏng máu, nhân tạo người hiếu chiến bản tính làm dũng trị đối máu tươi phá lệ khát vọng.

Lộ phi dược hiệu có tác dụng, bị cắn xuất huyết đau đớn mang lên tô ngứa khoái cảm, hắn rên rỉ ra tiếng. Lộ phi tiếng nói ngày thường luôn là ngọt hề hề, loại này thời điểm bởi vì dục vọng mang lên điểm khàn khàn phá lệ mê người. Dũng trị hưng phấn ở lộ phi thân thượng lưu lại càng nhiều ấn ký, mỗi một chỗ đều lưu lại vết thương, có máu chậm rãi chảy ra, lộ phi lại đau lại sảng, phóng đãng kêu đến lớn hơn nữa thanh.

Dũng trị bị lộ phi kêu hỏa khởi, “Thật tm đủ tao.” Hắn thật mạnh hôn lên lộ phi môi, cắn xé mềm thịt, câu lấy lộ phi đầu lưỡi giao triền, lộ phi bị thân híp mắt xem hắn, trong mắt sương mù mênh mông, đẹp cực kỳ. Dũng trị đi liếm láp lộ phi mí mắt, ngứa đến lộ phi nhắm mắt lại, lông mi run rẩy câu nhân.

Dũng trị trên tay không có nặng nhẹ, vuốt ve lộ phi thân thượng mềm thịt, ngực, sườn eo, lộ ra tới cánh tay nội sườn, hắn chạm qua địa phương sưng đỏ hoặc là xanh tím, không một khối hảo thịt. Bàn tay to theo lộ phi cơ bụng sờ đi xuống, cầm hắn dương vật loát động lên, lộ phi khó nhịn thẳng lưng, lập tức muốn bắn thời điểm bị dũng trị hung hăng nhéo một phen lỗ chuông, lộ phi đau cong eo, dương vật đáng thương uể oải xuống dưới, vành mắt đỏ hồng nhìn dũng trị.

Dũng trị hôn một cái lộ phi khóe mắt, “Chịu đựng, chờ ta đem ngươi thao bắn.” Dũng trị ngón tay không hề dấu hiệu cắm vào lộ phi hậu huyệt, không nên làm loại sự tình này địa phương không có bôi trơn, khô khốc cực kỳ. Lộ phi đau đến đổ mồ hôi lạnh, dũng trị lại càng hưng phấn, hắn lại bỏ thêm một ngón tay quấy loạn, tràng dịch dần dần chảy ra.

“Chính mình còn sẽ nước chảy, thật đúng là cái thiếu thao mông, ngươi này năm trăm triệu tiền thưởng sẽ không tm chính là ngủ đi lên đi?” Dũng trị cắn lộ phi vành tai mắng hắn. Lộ phi hoàn toàn bị dược vật khống chế thần chí, không có đáp lại dũng trị nhục nhã, “Chậc.” Dũng trị không thú vị bĩu môi.

“Ta liền nói dùng cái loại này đồ vật không thú vị.” Ni trị ở bên cạnh xen mồm, dũng trị quay đầu đi trừng hắn một cái “Ngươi kia bộ xiếc lưu trữ ngươi chơi thời điểm dùng đi.”

Nói xong rút ra ngón tay, đỡ chính mình thô to dương vật thao đi vào, “Hảo sảng!” Lộ phi bên trong lại khẩn lại nhiệt, huyệt khẩu gặp vừa rồi thô bạo đối đãi, trở nên sưng đỏ, gắt gao cô dũng trị, hắn đồng thời cúi đầu cắn lộ phi nhũ thịt, răng nanh chui vào làn da, bén nhọn đau đớn truyền tới lộ phi trong đầu. Lộ phi đau đến giãy giụa, cánh tay lại bị trói buộc, chỉ có thể vô lực lắc mông.

Dũng trị bóp hắn loạn vặn eo thọc vào rút ra lên, nhanh chóng lại thô bạo đánh vào mẫn cảm điểm thượng, quá mức mãnh liệt đau đớn cùng khoái cảm nhường đường phi cơ hồ phát không ra thanh âm, hắn không chịu nổi ngẩng đầu lên, khóe mắt chảy ra nước mắt. Dũng trị duỗi tay bóp chặt lộ phi khuôn mặt, khuôn mặt nhỏ cơ hồ bị bao ở dũng trị trong lòng bàn tay. Dũng trị xem hắn hai mắt vô thần bộ dáng nói: “Này liền chịu không nổi?” Sau đó dùng sức chụp đánh lộ phi mặt “Nhưng đừng bị ta thao đã chết a, biển rộng tặc.”

Lộ phi rốt cuộc thích ứng này thô bạo tính ái, hắn hồng khóe mắt thừa nhận, lang thang rên rỉ một lần nữa vang lên, dũng trị gặm cắn lộ phi ngực, cổ. Dược vật đem đau đớn chuyển hóa thành khoái cảm, gấp đôi kích thích lộ phi, hắn thực mau đã bị thao bắn ra tới, hậu huyệt đi theo xoắn chặt, sảng dũng trị nhịn không được thấp suyễn, “Ngươi này mông xác thật giá trị năm trăm triệu.”

Dũng trị đem lộ phi trở mình, thô cứng dương vật xoay tròn quấy loạn hậu huyệt, làm cho lộ phi hét lên. Lộ phi bị bắt quỳ sát ở trên giường, cánh tay như cũ treo ở giường trụ, nửa người trên dán giường, eo bị hung hăng áp xuống, đầu gối về phía trước quỳ, mông liền cao cao nhếch lên tới. Dũng trị tách ra lộ phi hai đầu gối, đem hắn bãi thành dâm đãng tư thế, dùng sức thọc vào rút ra lên. Sau nhập thức tiến phá lệ thâm, lộ phi giống như cả người đều bị đinh ở trên giường, lộ phi nghiêng mặt ghé vào trên giường, đôi mắt trở nên ướt dầm dề, không có tiêu cự nhìn bên cạnh, một bộ bị thao hỏng rồi không xong bộ dáng.

Ni trị cong khóe miệng xem lộ phi biểu tình, “Thật thú vị.”

“Kẹp chặt điểm.” Dũng trị một cái tát chụp ở lộ phi mông thịt thượng, màu đỏ dấu tay nháy mắt nổi tại trắng nõn làn da thượng, lộ phi bị đánh một chút buộc chặt hậu huyệt. Dũng trị vừa lòng tiếp tục thao hắn, thường thường liền phiến thượng một cái tát. Lộ phi mông sưng đỏ lên, lửa đốt giống nhau nóng rực cùng hậu huyệt khoái cảm đồng thời truyền đến, dũng trị thao lại trọng lại mau, khoái cảm cực nhanh tích lũy, lộ phi không chịu nổi, hắn thần chí không rõ nức nở xin tha, dũng trị không chút nào để ý tới, ngược lại đâm lộ phi thẳng về phía trước phác.

Dũng trị ấn lộ phi đầu áp đến gối đầu, miệng mũi bị mềm mại vải dệt lấp kín, lộ phi thở không nổi, toàn thân đều giãy giụa lên, hậu huyệt càng là khẩn giống như muốn đem dũng trị kia căn giảo đoạn, dũng trị thọc vào rút ra tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, cuối cùng cắn lộ phi sau cổ bắn ra tới, lộ phi muộn thanh lại lần nữa tới cao trào.

Dũng trị bứt ra ra tới, lộ phi lung lay nghiêng người té ngã ở trên giường, sau cổ bị cắn vết máu loang lổ, lộ phi thở phì phò hai mắt vô thần rơi lệ. Dũng trị không lại đường ống dẫn phi thế nào. Hắn hướng ni trị nâng nâng cằm nói “Đến ngươi.” Ni trị nhìn lộ phi vẫn là một bộ ý thức không thanh tỉnh bộ dáng, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta chờ hắn dược hiệu qua đi.”

“Sách, ngươi cũng thật phiền toái.” Dũng trị oán giận đi hướng phòng tắm. “Đừng đùa hỏng rồi a, ta còn không có chơi đủ đâu!” Đi vào phía trước dũng trị bồi thêm một câu. “Đã biết, không thể nhanh như vậy chơi hư.” Ni trị lười biếng đáp lại hắn.

Ni trị đi hướng trên giường lộ phi, đem người ôm đến trong lòng ngực, chà lau hắn nước mắt, ni trị cũng không phải là thô lỗ dũng trị, ham thích không hề thú vị đơn phương thi bạo, tra tấn nhục nhã ý thức thanh tỉnh nhân tài là ni trị yêu thích. Tưởng thuần phục con ngựa hoang, chỉ dùng roi không thể được. Ni trị vuốt ve lộ phi trần trụi làn da, ôn nhu giống ở đối đãi tình nhân, hắn vỗ nhẹ lộ phi hơi hơi sưng đỏ gương mặt, “Tỉnh tỉnh.”

Lộ phi nước mắt rốt cuộc ngừng, hắn mê mang nhìn ôm chính mình nam nhân, ni trị nói: “Ta là sơn trị a, ngươi không nhớ rõ.” “Sơn trị?” Dược hiệu còn không có quá mức lộ phi, nghi hoặc lặp lại nam nhân nói. “Là, ta là sơn trị.” Ni trị ở lộ phi bên tai mê hoặc nói, hắn hôn môi lên đường phi môi, ôn nhu mút vào cánh môi, đầu lưỡi hoạt nhập khẩu khang, đảo qua thượng nha thang cùng lưỡi mặt. Lộ phi mơ mơ màng màng đáp lại ni trị hôn môi.

“Ta trước kia đối với ngươi đã làm loại sự tình này sao?” Ni trị nhẹ giọng ở lộ phi bên tai dò hỏi. “Không có…” Lộ phi hoảng hốt trả lời. Ni trị mềm nhẹ vuốt ve lộ phi ngực thịt, dược hiệu đi qua, đau đớn trên người truyền đến, lại mềm nhẹ vuốt ve cũng giảm bớt không được đau đớn, lộ phi co rúm lại tránh né. Hắn ánh mắt dần dần thanh minh lên, nhưng là như cũ không có sức lực, chỉ có thể mềm như bông ngã vào ni trị trong lòng ngực. “Buông ta ra.” Hắn vô lực nói.

“Tỉnh?” Ni trị kinh hỉ nói, hắn hôn môi một chút lộ phi gương mặt, “Ngươi cảm giác thế nào, còn nhớ rõ vừa rồi đã xảy ra cái gì sao?” Lộ phi theo ni trị nói nhớ lại tới, hắn sắc mặt khó coi lên, khuất nhục bò lên trên hắn mặt. Ni trị vừa lòng nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn, chính là như vậy, cảm thấy nhục nhã biểu tình thật làm người hưng phấn. “Xem ra là nghĩ tới, ngươi cũng không phải cái gì cũng đều không hiểu sao? Chỉ xem ngươi gương mặt này ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là cái không khai quá huân non đâu.” Ni trị liếm lộ phi vành tai nói. Lộ phi tránh né ni trị đầu lưỡi, nhưng hắn người ở ni trị trong lòng ngực, lại có thể trốn đến nào đi?

“Ngươi nếu là tưởng cùng ta đánh liền buông ta ra, ta đây liền cùng ngươi nhất quyết thắng bại.” Lộ phi vô lực kêu. Ni trị bị đậu cười rộ lên, ni trị ngón tay cắm vào lộ phi hậu huyệt moi đào, phía trước dũng trị bắn ở bên trong bạch trọc theo ngón tay chảy ra, “Dùng nơi này cùng ta đánh đi, ngươi nơi này mới là khẩn có thể giết người đâu.” Chờ hậu huyệt rốt cuộc lưu sạch sẽ, ni trị mới đè nặng lộ phi, thao đi vào. Quả nhiên cùng trong tưởng tượng giống nhau thoải mái.

“Ngươi quả thực so nữ nhân còn hảo thao, ngươi này sẽ nước chảy hậu huyệt là như thế nào dưỡng ra tới?” Lộ phi bị hải lâu thạch khảo, biết chính mình hiện tại trốn không thoát đi, dứt khoát không nói một lời chờ đợi thời cơ. Ni trị không thèm để ý lộ phi trầm mặc, tiếp tục nhục nhã lộ phi. Ni trị vuốt ve lộ phi mềm mại thân thể. “Ngươi này mềm như bông thân thể là như thế nào lên làm thuyền trưởng? Các ngươi đoàn cái kia kiếm sĩ nhìn nhưng thật ra không tồi, ngươi không cùng sơn trị ngủ quá, là cùng cái kia kiếm sĩ ngủ quá sao? Hắn không phải là vì ngươi mông mới thượng ngươi thuyền đi.”

Nhắc tới đồng bọn, lộ phi căm tức nhìn ni trị. “Đừng nóng giận a, ta nói trúng rồi?” Ni trị thật mạnh đỉnh một chút lộ phi, làm cho lộ phi từ răng phùng lậu ra rên rỉ, ni trị bẻ ra hắn cằm. “Đừng chịu đựng, vừa rồi ngươi kêu dễ nghe cực kỳ. Ngươi kiếm sĩ cũng thường thường đem ngươi thao đến như vậy lãng kêu sao? Kêu đến toàn thuyền người đều nghe được đến?”

“Ngươi đánh rắm!” Bé ngoan lộ phi nghẹn ra một câu không tính là thô tục thô tục. Ni trị bóp lộ phi cằm thân hắn, miễn cho bị hắn cắn được. “Như thế nào liền mắng chửi người đều sẽ không, ta dạy cho ngươi, tiểu kỹ nữ.” Ni trị chơi nổi lên hai ý nghĩa. Lộ phi biết hắn chưa nói lời hay, không chịu để ý đến hắn. Ni trị kỹ xảo thập phần không tồi, trên tay khắp nơi chọn hỏa, lộ phi bị hắn làm cho cả người nóng lên, dương vật ngạnh nước chảy, hắn không tự giác cũng khởi chân cọ xát, ni trị bẻ ra hắn chân, “Tiểu kỹ nữ, chịu không nổi? Muốn hay không cầu ta thao lại tàn nhẫn điểm.”

Lộ phi bị tình dục nghẹn trong mắt rưng rưng, lại không có khả năng thật sự cầu ni trị, hắn quay đầu đi không chịu xem người. Ni trị đảo cùng hắn giằng co, đình chỉ không ôn không hỏa thọc vào rút ra, nghiêm túc khiêu khích khởi hắn toàn thân mẫn cảm điểm, lộ phi nhịn không được nhỏ giọng rên rỉ lên, khóe mắt cũng có nước mắt chảy xuống, “Nói điểm dễ nghe ta liền tiếp tục, ân?” Ni trị bức bách lộ phi.

Ni trị loát động lộ phi dương vật, mắt thấy liền phải tới rồi, lại dùng ngón cái gắt gao mà chống lại lỗ chuông. Ni trị liếm cắn lộ phi sưng đỏ đầu vú, hống hắn: “Ngươi nói một câu ＇ ta là ni trị tiểu kỹ nữ ＇ ta khiến cho ngươi ra tới được không?” Lộ phi giãy giụa suy nghĩ thoát khỏi ni trị tay, nhưng hoàn toàn vô dụng. Lộ phi nước mắt đổ rào rào rơi xuống, cắn răng không chịu thỏa hiệp. Ni trị chôn ở lộ phi hậu huyệt dương vật thọc vào rút ra lên, mỗi một chút đều đánh vào mẫn cảm điểm thượng, lộ phi dương vật nghẹn đến sưng đỏ.

Ni trị thay đổi cái biện pháp, hắn lâu dài hôn môi lộ phi, không cho hắn hô hấp, đem hắn thân đến ánh mắt tan rã mới buông ra bờ môi của hắn. Hắn một lần nữa dụ hống lộ phi: “Nói, ta là ni trị tiểu kỹ nữ, ta khiến cho ngươi thoải mái.” Thiếu Oxy lộ phi, đại não vô lực tự hỏi, hắn choáng váng lặp lại ni trị nói: “Ta… Ta là ni trị tiểu kỹ nữ…” Thiếu niên dùng ngọt ách tiếng nói nói hạ lưu lời nói thô tục, nghe được ni trị đầu quả tim run lên.

“Thật ngoan!” Ni trị vừa lòng hôn môi hắn, sau đó đột nhiên gia tốc va chạm lên, lộ phi bị đâm nhắm thẳng thượng cọ, ni trị đâm vài cái liền phải bóp eo đem người trảo trở về, kia một chút thao càng sâu. Tiểu kỹ nữ trầm mê ở tính dục trung, lớn tiếng rên rỉ lên, lại bị nam nhân thao bắn ra tới, nhục huyệt co rút lại lấy lòng ni trị dương vật, thẳng đến nam nhân cũng bắn ở lộ phi trong cơ thể.

Ni trị đột nhiên cảm ứng được cái gì dường như quay đầu lại nhìn lại, xuyên thấu qua pha lê hắn thấy sơn trị một thân nước mưa đã trở lại, nguyên lai cách vách phòng ngủ chính là sơn trị.

Hắn cúi đầu hôn một cái lộ phi, “Cái này hảo chơi, thuyền nhỏ trường.”

Ni trị đem lộ phi còng tay xiềng xích từ đầu giường bắt lấy tới, đem lộ phi đôi tay hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng ở sau lưng, dùng xiềng xích đem hai tay chặt chẽ bó lên. Ni trị không biết từ nào lấy ra tới một cái bằng da vòng cổ, không màng lộ phi vô lực phản kháng, khóa ở lộ phi trên cổ, vòng cổ cũng hợp với xiềng xích, ni trị túm xiềng xích đem lộ phi dắt đến dưới giường. Lộ phi ngạnh cổ đối kháng ni trị liên lụy, như là một con không phục quản giáo ngựa con.

Lộ phi thất tha thất thểu bị túm, hậu huyệt bạch trọc theo giữa hai chân chảy xuống, ni trị xem hắn trắng nõn bắp đùi, đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì. Hắn túm lộ bay tới đến bên cạnh bàn, đem người ngưỡng mặt ấn ở trên bàn, bẻ ra lộ phi đùi không được hắn khép lại. Cầm lấy trên bàn bút lông dầu, ở lộ phi bắp đùi thượng viết một hoành một dựng hai bút. Từ phòng tắm dũng trị ra tới thấy lộ phi bộ dáng, ngả ngớn thổi tiếng huýt sáo. “Họa chính tự, ngươi này yêu thích đủ phục cổ.” Ni trị cười chỉ cấp dũng trị xem, “Còn có ngươi một bút.”

Dũng trị đi lên trước, “Ta đây liền thêm nữa một bút.” Nói liền phải áp hướng lộ phi. Ni trị ngăn cản hắn, “Ngươi lại làm ta một ván, thật vất vả tới cái có ý tứ.” Sau đó ý có điều chỉ nhìn về phía pha lê. Dũng trị thấy cách vách phòng, suy sút ngồi ở trên giường sơn trị. “Ha ha ha ha ha, hảo, ta thật là gấp không chờ nổi muốn nhìn này trương xuẩn mặt sẽ lộ ra cái gì biểu tình.” Dũng trị vỗ vỗ lộ phi gương mặt.

Ni trị kéo lộ bay đi hướng pha lê, lộ phi thấy pha lê đối diện sơn trị: “Sơn trị!” Hắn kinh hỉ kêu gọi. Nhưng là chỉ một tường chi cách sơn trị không hề phản ứng. “Vẫn là lưu trữ ngươi giọng nói lãng kêu đi, căn phòng này cách âm thực hảo, hắn nghe không thấy.” Ni trị nói đem lộ phi đẩy đến trên tường, lộ phi toàn bộ nửa người trên đều dán lạnh băng pha lê, “Đây là đơn mặt pha lê, hắn bên kia xem là gương, hắn cũng nhìn không thấy ngươi.” Ni trị giải thích.

Lộ phi không để ý tới ni trị nói, nảy sinh ác độc muốn bắt đầu đâm pha lê, ni trị kéo lấy vòng cổ xiềng xích, nhường đường phi đi tới không được. Thật vất vả gặp được sơn trị, lộ phi điên cuồng giãy giụa, ni trị đều có chút túm không được lộ bay. Ni trị thở dài, bắt lấy lộ phi đầu tóc đem người xả trở về.

“Sách, ta liền nói hắn thiếu trừu.” Dũng trị vừa nói vừa đi tiến lên một chân đá đến lộ phi chân cong, đem người đá quỳ rạp xuống đất, hắn đè nặng lộ phi đầu ấn trên mặt đất.  
“Thấy sơn trị trên cổ tay vòng tay sao? Đó là thiên long người khống chế nô lệ dùng.” Ni trị nói.  
Dũng trị ở bên cạnh lấy ra một cái loại nhỏ thao tác khí đặt ở lộ liếc mắt đưa tình trước lay động: “Chỉ cần ấn một chút, hắn đôi tay kia liền sẽ bị tạc đoạn.”  
“Cho nên, không nghĩ hắn bởi vì ngươi đoạn rớt đôi tay nói, liền ngoan một chút.” Ni trị vỗ về lộ phi sống lưng nói.  
Lộ phi biết sơn trị đối hai tay của hắn có bao nhiêu coi trọng, hắn quyết không thể làm sơn trị tay đoạn rớt. Lộ phi vô lực nhắm mắt lại, sắc mặt hôi bại, một bộ không hề giãy giụa bộ dáng.  
“Ha ha ha ha này trương xuẩn mặt, cái này biểu tình, thật đúng là quá có ý tứ.” Dũng trị buông ra ấn lộ phi tay, phồng lên chưởng cười rộ lên.

Ni trị túm xiềng xích đem người bứt lên tới, lần này lộ phi thuận theo đi theo ni trị đi hướng pha lê, ni trị đem người một lần nữa ấn ở pha lê thượng, lạnh băng pha lê kích thích lộ phi đầu vú, lộ phi không tự giác run rẩy lên, ni trị đè nặng lộ phi mặt dán ở pha lê thượng, gương mặt bị đè ép biến hình. Lộ phi gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm ở trên giường ngồi sơn trị, “Tổng hội có cơ hội.” Lộ phi nghĩ.

Ni trị liền vừa rồi tinh dịch thao đi vào, đứng bị thao nhường đường phi chân mềm, vì thế hắn bóp lộ phi eo thọc vào rút ra lên. Ngồi ở kia sơn trị đột nhiên đứng lên, đi hướng gương. Lộ phi khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm sơn trị, ni trị dán lộ phi bên tai nói: “Đừng làm cái gì động tác nhỏ, bác gái cùng chúng ta nhưng đều không thèm để ý tân lang rốt cuộc có hay không đôi tay.”

Sơn trị đứng yên ở gương trước mặt, nhìn trong gương chính mình. Lộ phi bên này lại cảm thấy như là chính mình bị sơn trị nhìn chăm chú vào, hắn không tự giác kẹp chặt hậu huyệt, ni trị nở nụ cười, “Bị hắn nhìn, ngươi thực hưng phấn a, tiểu kỹ nữ.” Ni trị lại nhắc tới cái kia cảm thấy thẹn xưng hô, lộ phi bị kích thích nức nở lắc đầu.

“Vừa rồi chính ngươi không phải còn nói “Ta là ni trị tiểu kỹ nữ” sao? Như thế nào, không nhận nợ?” Ni trị thật sâu đỉnh đi vào, mềm thịt tầng tầng lớp lớp bao vây lấy ni trị, tự động phân bố tràng dịch bôi trơn, làm ni trị thao càng vì thông thuận. “Tiểu kỹ nữ, ngươi nếu là thật sự đi ra ngoài bán, chỉ bằng ngươi cái này sẽ nước chảy mông, khẳng định không ngừng năm trăm triệu giá trị con người.”

Ni trị không ngừng nói lời nói thô tục, “Đúng rồi, ngươi ăn chính là cao su trái cây đi, kia chẳng phải là mặc kệ vài người ngươi phía dưới này trương cái miệng nhỏ đều ăn hạ? Thật là rất thích hợp ngươi, quả thực từ nhỏ chính là phải làm kỹ nữ.” Ni trị không được thao lộ phi.

“Lưu tại chúng ta kiệt ngươi mã 66 đi, cho ta các binh lính làm quân kỹ được không? Cái gì cũng không cần làm, mỗi ngày kiều mông ai thao là được.” Ni trị chụp phủi lộ phi đĩnh kiều mông thịt.

Ni trị lôi kéo lộ phi đầu vú, nơi đó non mềm giống như có thể véo ra thủy tới, ni trị yêu thích không buông tay thưởng thức: “Rốt cuộc là ai đem ngươi dạy dỗ tốt như vậy thao? Ân? Ngươi cái kia đồng minh bác sĩ sao? Hắn cho ngươi làm cái gì cải tạo giải phẫu sao? Vẫn là hắn tự mình đem ngươi thao thục?”

Lộ phi nghe được cảm thấy thẹn cực kỳ, trên mặt hồng lấy máu, hắn từ nhỏ đã bị Ice bọn họ hộ kín mít, chờ ra hải, thuyền viên nhóm càng là đều lấy hắn đương hài tử sủng, hắn nơi nào nghe qua như vậy hạ lưu lời nói thô tục, lộ người bay sinh lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được như vậy nhục nhã.

Đứng ở trước gương sơn trị tựa hồ ở sửa sang lại bề ngoài, có lẽ là vì ngày mai hôn lễ làm chuẩn bị, chính là đứng một hồi, sơn trị đột nhiên đôi tay che lại gương mặt, có nước mắt từ khe hở ngón tay nhỏ giọt, hắn đi tìm lộ phi, chính là nơi nơi đều không có tìm được. Bố lâm đột nhiên triển lộ gương mặt thật, bác gái lừa gạt, lộ phi mất tích này đó sắp đem sơn trị áp suy sụp.

“Tiểu kỹ nữ, ngươi đầu bếp ở khóc đâu? Muốn hay không dùng ngươi mông an ủi an ủi hắn.” Ni trị ác ý ở lộ phi bên tai nói. Lộ phi nhìn như vậy sơn trị, trong lòng lửa giận quả thực muốn đem chính mình thiêu xuyên, chính là nghĩ đến dũng trị trong tay điều khiển từ xa, chẳng lẽ hắn thật sự muốn cho sơn trị mất đi hắn nhất quý giá đôi tay sao? Cũng không biết nhẫn nại lộ phi lần đầu tiên học xong ẩn nhẫn, hắn cắn răng chịu đựng ni trị làm nhục.

Phòng ám môn bị mở ra, một người khác đi đến, thấy ni trị cùng lộ phi bộ dáng, tạm dừng bước chân. Dũng trị tiếp đón hắn: “Như thế nào mới trở về, đại ca?” Y trị trả lời: “Phụ thân tìm ta thương lượng ngày mai hôn lễ sự.” Ni trị tắc nhìn về phía y trị lộ ra tươi cười, hắn lại lần nữa dỡ xuống lộ phi cằm, đem lộ phi mặt chuyển hướng y trị, lộ phi miệng khép mở, lộ ra phấn nộn đầu lưỡi cùng trắng tinh nha, thoạt nhìn mê người cực kỳ.

“Muốn hay không tới thử xem?” Ni trị mời y trị nói.

Y trị trầm mặc nhìn lộ phi, hầu kết lăn lộn một chút, ni trị gợi lên khóe miệng, hắn biết y trị đây là tâm động. Y trị đi bước một tới gần lộ phi, lộ phi bãi đầu ý đồ tránh thoát ni trị tay. Ở phía sau xem náo nhiệt dũng trị triều lộ phi quơ quơ trong tay điều khiển từ xa. Lộ phi ngừng lại, hắn hung tợn trừng mắt dũng trị cùng từng bước tới gần y trị. Tam huynh đệ nhìn lộ phi ánh mắt, đồng thời ở trong lòng cảm thán, “Thật đúng là thất con ngựa hoang.”

Lộ phi bị đè thấp vòng eo, y trị một tay đỡ lộ phi đầu, dùng dương vật cọ hắn mặt, lộ phi nhắm mắt lại, thái dương gân xanh bạo khởi, bị người như vậy đối đãi, thật là vô cùng nhục nhã.

“Hắn như thế nào như vậy có tinh thần?” Y trị thuận miệng dò hỏi. Ni trị nhìn về phía dũng trị. “Hắn không tỉnh thời điểm, cho hắn uy dinh dưỡng dịch, trung gian ngất xỉu đi liền không hảo chơi.” Dũng trị trả lời.

Y trị dùng dương vật không chút để ý cọ lộ phi mặt, đâm thọc lộ phi mềm mại gương mặt, ở trên môi đảo quanh, này thật sự là lại hạ lưu bất quá nhục nhã, lộ phi rốt cuộc nhẫn nại không được, hắn giãy giụa lên, bị tá rớt cằm nói không nên lời lời nói, lộ phi từ trong cổ họng bài trừ thanh âm, “Hô hô hô!!” Hắn đôi mắt trừng mắt y trị, trong mắt phẫn nộ quả thực muốn phun ra tới.

Y trị về phía sau lui, đem lộ phi cằm trở lại vị trí cũ, hắn muốn nghe xem lộ phi muốn nói gì.  
“Các ngươi cùng ta đến tột cùng có cái gì thù hận a? Nếu tưởng ngăn cản ta phá hư hôn lễ, giết chết ta không phải hảo?!” Lộ phi rống giận, khóe mắt muốn nứt ra.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha…” Ba người cư nhiên đều cười rộ lên, dũng trị ở ghế trên cười đến đánh ngã. Y trị phe phẩy nặng đầu tân tá rớt lộ phi cằm. Ni trị cười đến phát run, hắn phục thân áp đến lộ phi thân thượng: “Nào có cái gì thù hận, tiểu kỹ nữ, chúng ta bất quá là bắt ngươi tìm việc vui thôi.” Như thế nào có thể có như vậy không đạo lý ác ý, lộ phi cả người run rẩy lên.

Y trị một lần nữa cầm lộ phi mặt, dương vật tiến quân thần tốc, trực tiếp thọc đến trong cổ họng, lộ phi nôn khan một trận, yết hầu cơ bắp co rút lại bao vây y trị dương vật, y trị lạnh như băng nhìn chăm chú vào lộ phi mặt, không chút nào thương tiếc thọc vào rút ra lên, giống như lộ phi không phải một cái sống sờ sờ người, chỉ là cái đồ vật giống nhau, thô to dương vật hung bạo thao tiến lộ phi trong miệng, y chữa khỏi giống còn ngại lộ phi miệng trương đến không đủ đại dường như, túm hắn gương mặt lôi kéo, đại trương khóe miệng bị xé rách, máu tươi uốn lượn chảy xuống.

Ni trị cũng ở sau người thọc vào rút ra lên, lộ phi bị trước sau xỏ xuyên qua, thân thể theo hai người trước sau lắc lư, yết hầu bị cắm phát đau, ghê tởm cảm giác cũng vẫn luôn quanh quẩn ở trong miệng, hắn sắc mặt trắng bệch thừa nhận. Phía sau y trị cũng thô bạo lên, bóp eo tay sức lực càng thêm lớn lên, lộ phi cảm thấy chính mình eo đều phải bị bóp gãy.

Dũng trị cũng đi tới, vuốt ve lộ phi đầu vú, dùng dương vật ở lộ phi ngực thịt thượng cọ xát, lộ phi khuất nhục lưu lại hai hàng nước mắt, lại kích thích ba người càng thêm hưng phấn. Không biết qua bao lâu trận này khổ hình mới đình chỉ xuống dưới.

Y trị ở bắn ra khi đem dương vật từ lộ phi trong miệng rút ra, một nửa bắn tới lộ phi đại trương trong miệng, một nửa bắn tới trên mặt. Làm cho lộ phi trên mặt một mảnh hỗn độn. Ni trị rút ra sau, đại lượng tinh dịch từ hậu huyệt chảy ra, hậu huyệt sưng đến khép không được. Không có chống đỡ lộ phi mềm mại quăng ngã dưới mặt đất.

Tiểu con ngựa hoang rốt cuộc tinh bì lực tẫn.

Dũng trị còn không có phát tiết ra tới, hắn đem lộ phi ném tới trên giường, nhìn lộ phi chật vật bất kham bộ dáng, trong lòng thập phần thỏa mãn.

Lộ phi cái trán một mảnh xanh tím, hai mắt khóc sưng đỏ, vành mắt phiếm màu đỏ, vô thần nhìn trần nhà, trên má có véo ra biến thành màu đen dấu tay, khóe miệng bị y trị thô bạo thọc vào rút ra làm cho xé rách, máu tươi cùng bạch trọc cùng nhau theo khóe miệng chảy xuống, cằm bởi vì nhiều lần dỡ xuống lại an thượng, hai sườn thoạt nhìn có chút sưng đỏ. Trên mặt còn treo loang lổ bạch trọc, sấn lộ phi oa oa mặt, phá lệ sắc tình.

Trên cổ mang theo bằng da vòng cổ, vòng cổ thượng xiềng xích nắm ở y trị trong tay, thoạt nhìn lộ phi hình như là bị bọn họ thuần dưỡng gia súc. Trên người cũng tất cả đều là vết thương, xương quai xanh thượng đều là thấm huyết dấu răng, ngực thịt bị chà đạp sưng đỏ, đầu vú càng là hồng lấy máu, run run rẩy rẩy đứng thẳng, trên eo có rõ ràng hai cái ứ thanh dấu tay, phần bên trong đùi càng là trải rộng ứ thanh cùng dấu răng, bạch trọc uốn lượn chảy xuống, dương vật uể oải rũ ở giữa hai chân, còn bị người dùng bút lông dầu ở bắp đùi vẽ một cái kém một họa chính tự.

Ni trị thưởng thức lộ phi bị đùa bỡn dâm đãng bất kham thân thể, cầm lấy trên bàn bút lông dầu ở lộ phi cơ bụng thượng bổ câu “Fuck me”, vẽ mũi tên chỉ hướng giữa hai chân, lại ở no đủ trên đùi viết xuống “Bitch”. Lúc này mới có cái kỹ nữ bộ dáng sao, ni trị vừa lòng gật đầu.

Dũng trị đi trong ngăn tủ nhảy ra camera, hứng thú bừng bừng cấp trên giường lộ phi chụp khởi ảnh chụp tới. Trừ bỏ toàn thân chiếu, trên mặt, trên đùi, ngực thượng, cơ bụng thượng bút tích, phần bên trong đùi, giữa hai chân càng là chụp thật nhiều trương đại đặc tả, quả thực như là sắc tình tạp chí xứng đồ. Ni trị cầm lấy đóng dấu ra tới ảnh chụp, liên tục khen ngợi, sau đó tiến đến lộ phi trước mặt cho hắn xem.

“Thật hẳn là đem này đó ảnh chụp cấp thế giới chính phủ phát qua đi, làm cho bọn họ đem này đó khắc ở ngươi Huyền Thưởng Lệnh thượng. Coi như làm giúp ngươi tuyên truyền sinh ý, tiểu kỹ nữ.”

Lộ phi mặc cho bọn hắn chụp ảnh, theo bọn họ nhục nhã, cũng không phản kháng giãy giụa, chỉ là quay đầu đi, mặt vô biểu tình, trong mắt cũng mất đi bọn họ yêu thích dã tính quang. Lộ phi từng chịu quá so này trọng đến nhiều thương, hắn mấy lần kề bên tử vong, cũng cảm thụ khuyết điểm đi chí thân đau khổ, nhưng chưa từng có quá như vậy tao ngộ, hắn chỉ cảm thấy cả người rét run, lòng tràn đầy mỏi mệt.

“Ngươi nhìn xem, làm ngươi chơi hỏng rồi đi!” Dũng trị bất mãn chỉ trích ni trị, ni trị giơ lên đôi tay tỏ vẻ nhận sai. Y trị nhìn lộ phi, đột nhiên ra tiếng: “Mũ rơm lộ phi, muốn hay không cùng chúng ta chơi cái trò chơi?” Lộ phi không có phản ứng.  
Y trị tiếp tục nói: “Chúng ta ba cái trên người phân biệt có ba chiếc chìa khóa, một phen là ngươi trên tay còng tay chìa khóa, một phen là phòng này chìa khóa, còn có một phen, là sơn trị vòng tay chìa khóa.” Nghe được cuối cùng một cái, lộ phi đột nhiên giống như sống lại giống nhau. Hắn quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm y trị.

“Cái gì trò chơi?” Lộ phi khàn khàn nói, yết hầu bị thô bạo thao sưng, hắn hiện tại nói chuyện đều thực gian nan. Dũng trị cùng ni trị ở bên cạnh tiếc hận tưởng: “Kêu đến như vậy dễ nghe giọng nói, đáng tiếc.”  
Y trị nở nụ cười: “Thức người trò chơi, xem ngươi có thể hay không nhận ra là ai ở sau lưng thao ngươi, đoán đúng rồi liền đem tương ứng chìa khóa cho ngươi. Muốn chơi sao?”  
“Ha, hắn hiện tại đều phân không rõ chúng ta ai là ai đi.” Dũng trị nói.

“Ta chơi.” Lộ phi ách giọng nói ra tiếng. Hắn không thể liền như vậy ngã xuống, sơn trị còn đang chờ hắn, các đồng bọn còn đang chờ hắn, hắn có thể từ bác gái nơi đó chạy ra tới, vì cái gì không thể từ này mấy cái hỗn đản trong tay chạy đi, nhất định sẽ có biện pháp. Lộ phi kiên định nhìn về phía y trị, trong ánh mắt quang mang một lần nữa xuất hiện, ba người ở trong lòng cảm khái bọn họ tiểu con ngựa hoang lại đã trở lại.

Lúc này mới có ý tứ không phải sao?

Nếu là tưởng thuần phục một con con ngựa hoang, ngươi liền cho hắn đau đớn cùng nhục nhã. Nhưng là nếu ngươi tưởng vĩnh viễn hưởng thụ thuần mã lạc thú, chỉ có này đó nhưng không đủ, ngươi còn muốn xuất ra một chút hy vọng treo hắn. Đánh gãy hắn ngạo cốt, vặn vẹo hắn tri giác, làm hắn đem đau đớn coi như khoái cảm, đem sỉ nhục coi như thái độ bình thường, nhưng lại không được hắn ở như vậy tuyệt cảnh chết lặng, muốn hắn đuổi theo kia sờ không tới quang, vĩnh viễn ở trong thống khổ giãy giụa.

Bọn họ ở dùng thuần túy nhất ác đối đãi lộ phi. Tra tấn thân thể hắn, làm nhục linh hồn của hắn, bọn họ muốn lộ phi làm trò hề, hảo cung bọn họ tìm niềm vui.

Đây là văn tư mạc khắc, bọn họ là cực ác hóa thân.

Y trị cởi xuống trên cổ khăn quàng, điệp mấy điệp mông ở lộ liếc mắt đưa tình thượng, ở sau đầu đánh cái rắn chắc kết. Hắn đem lộ phi lật qua đi, khiến cho lộ phi nằm bò trên giường, ở hắn bụng phía dưới lót gối đầu, hai tay như cũ hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng ở sau lưng, trơn bóng phía sau lưng lộ ra, đây là lộ phi thân thượng số lượng không nhiều lắm không bị lưu lại dấu vết địa phương.

“Như vậy, trò chơi bắt đầu.”

Nam nhân bàn tay thô lỗ cầm lộ phi eo, một cái tay khác mơn trớn eo mông xinh đẹp độ cung, ở trên mông rơi xuống thật mạnh một cái tát. Lộ phi nghĩ tới dũng trị, thô lỗ ngang ngược. Hắn vừa muốn há mồm, bên cạnh liền truyền đến cảnh cáo: “Đáp sai rồi chính là có trừng phạt, nghĩ kỹ rồi lại há mồm.” Lộ phi không muốn thâm tưởng trừng phạt là cái gì, tóm lại sẽ không dễ chịu, hắn quyết định lại chờ đợi một chút.

Hàm răng cắn ở lộ phi trơn bóng trên lưng, răng tiêm thật sâu rơi vào làn da, máu chảy ra, đầu lưỡi cuốn đi máu. Sau đó không ngừng nghỉ chút nào cắn xuống phía dưới một chỗ, liên miên không ngừng đau đớn từ làn da truyền đến, phía trước uống thuốc không cảm thấy, hiện tại thanh tỉnh cảm thụ được như vậy phảng phất muốn đem chính mình hủy đi ăn nhập bụng cắn pháp, lộ phi run nhè nhẹ lên.

Nam nhân cảm nhận được dưới thân người run rẩy, hưng phấn trực tiếp cắm đi vào, hậu huyệt phía trước bị sử dụng quá độ, còn sưng đỏ. Đột nhiên cất chứa thật lớn dương vật, lộ phi cảm thấy nơi đó giống như muốn nứt ra rồi, hắn đau đến nhỏ giọng hút khí, ngón tay nắm lấy khăn trải giường. Là dũng trị, hắn xác định. Lộ phi vừa muốn há mồm, bên tai lại truyền đến nam nhân thanh âm: “Tiểu kỹ nữ, nghĩ kỹ rồi lại nói a.” Là ni trị! Này đáng chết xưng hô lộ phi vĩnh viễn đều quên không được, chính là rõ ràng…… Lộ phi hoang mang, hắn cương ở kia do dự lên, phía sau nam nhân nói xong liền nắm lộ phi eo thọc vào rút ra lên, dương vật không chút nào thương tiếc đụng vào chỗ sâu nhất, lộ phi bị thao đầu óc càng hỗn loạn.

“Là ni trị!” Lộ phi cơ hồ là rên rỉ ra tiếng, lộ phi làm ra lựa chọn. Phía sau nam nhân thao càng hung, hắn cúi đầu gặm cắn lộ phi xương bả vai. “Đã đoán sai a, ngu ngốc.” Nam nhân bàn tay to bóp lộ phi cằm, khiến cho hắn quay đầu, cởi xuống hắn đôi mắt thượng khăn quàng, là dũng trị. Lộ phi còn không kịp có phản ứng gì, đã bị dũng trị một lần nữa đem đầu ấn hồi giường đệm, thao hắn kêu rên.

“Xem ra đến tiếp thu trừng phạt a, mũ rơm lộ phi.” Y trị thanh âm vang ở bên tai. Một ngón tay mạnh mẽ chen vào lộ phi bị lấp đầy hậu huyệt, lộ phi đau rên rỉ, “Thử cùng nhau ăn xong hai người đi.”

Lộ phi bị dũng trị ôm ngồi ở hắn trong lòng ngực, dương vật thật sâu chôn nhập lộ phi trong cơ thể. Dũng trị xoa lộ phi ngực, cắn ở lộ phi trên vai, dũng chữa khỏi giống thật sự tưởng đem lộ phi ăn luôn giống nhau, hung tợn cắn, lộ phi cảm thấy chính mình trên vai kia khối thịt đều phải bị cắn rớt. Y trị ngón tay đã vói vào hai chỉ, huyệt khẩu căng chặt lập tức liền phải nứt ra rồi, lộ phi toàn thân không có một chỗ không đau, nước mắt ở trong ánh mắt đảo quanh.

Y trị không phải cái rất có kiên nhẫn người, hắn qua loa khuếch trương hai hạ liền phụ trách dương vật mạnh mẽ tễ đi vào. “Không được! Muốn nứt ra rồi!” Lộ phi sợ tới mức thét chói tai, cơ vòng bị thô bạo căng ra, lộ phi đau đến đổ mồ hôi lạnh lại không chỗ có thể trốn, hắn hoàn toàn bị kẹp ở hai cái nam nhân chi gian. “A a!” Quả nhiên khẩn hẹp hậu huyệt không chịu nổi hai căn, huyệt khẩu rạn nứt, có máu chảy ra, bị người từ trong cơ thể xé mở cảm thụ nhường đường phi nước mắt hoàn toàn rơi xuống, lộ phi ách giọng nói kêu thảm thiết, y trị cau mày bưng kín lộ phi miệng, sưng đỏ gương mặt bị ngón tay dùng sức nắm đến biến hình, lưu lại thanh hắc dấu tay, thế nhưng liền kêu thảm thiết cũng không cho.

Dũng trị cắn lộ phi sau cổ kích thích lên, y trị cũng động lên, hậu huyệt đau đớn cùng bị căng mãn toan trướng truyền đến, lộ phi dương khởi khuôn mặt nhỏ, một bộ không chịu nổi bộ dáng, nước mắt theo trắng bệch gương mặt rơi xuống, y trị liếm đường đi phi nước mắt, dưới thân lại không chút nào thương tiếc, hai người một trước một sau thọc vào rút ra, lấy một người hoàn toàn làm không được tốc độ luân phiên va chạm lộ phi mẫn cảm điểm, khoái cảm cũng theo xương cùng truyền đi lên.

Dũng trị từ phía sau vuốt lộ phi cơ bụng, có thể cảm nhận được hai người dương vật di động, hắn vuốt chính mình dương vật nơi địa phương xoa ấn, lộ phi bị hắn làm cho cả người run rẩy, quá vượt qua, đau đớn cũng hảo, khoái cảm cũng hảo, đều là lộ phi chưa bao giờ thể hội quá đáng sợ trải qua.

Y trị cưỡng bách lộ phi cúi đầu, xem hai người dương vật như thế nào thao hắn hậu huyệt. Thô to dương vật ở đỏ tươi nhục huyệt trung ra ra vào vào, có khi sẽ mang ra hồng nhạt thịt non, lại mang theo nó trở về. Trên bụng thậm chí có thể nhìn ra dương vật hình dáng, bị dũng trị bàn tay sắc tình xoa ấn. Lộ phi nức nở nhắm mắt lại, dũng trị không có cưỡng cầu, nhanh hơn tốc độ, chờ hai người trước sau bắn tới lộ phi trong cơ thể khi, lộ phi đã ngất xỉu đi một lần, hắn miễn cưỡng duy trì thanh tỉnh, suy yếu rên rỉ.

Hai người bứt ra rời đi, vết máu cùng bạch trọc cùng nhau chảy xuống, lộ phi bụng giống như đều bị căng ra độ cung, ni trị cầm bút lông dầu ở lộ phi bắp đùi lại thêm hai bút. Ni trị xoa ấn lộ phi bụng, dùng ngón tay căng ra hậu huyệt, làm cho đồ vật chảy ra, lộ phi nhắm hai mắt rên rỉ, một bộ bị hoàn toàn thao hỏng rồi bộ dáng. Ni trị xem nhịn không được đi thân hắn.

Y trị dò hỏi hắn: “Còn muốn tiếp tục sao? Mũ rơm lộ phi.” Lộ phi mở mắt ra, trừng mắt hắn từ kẽ răng bài trừ một cái muốn tự. Ni trị hôn môi hắn vành tai: “Ta thật bội phục ngươi dũng khí. Vẫn là ngươi đã bị chúng ta thao nghiện rồi đâu? Tiểu kỹ nữ.” “Dong dài cái gì, các ngươi chơi không chơi?” Lộ phi cường ngạnh trả lời. Ni trị thở dài hôn môi hắn, “Ngươi nhưng quá làm cho người ta thích.”

Lộ phi quả thực là lấy mệnh ở chơi trận này trò chơi, hắn cắn răng quật cường bò hồi trên giường, phía sau lưng bị cắn vết máu loang lổ, hậu huyệt còn mang theo bị xé rách miệng vết thương, lộ phi cả người đều thoạt nhìn rách tung toé. “Ta quả thực đều không đành lòng.” Ni trị một bên nói một bên cởi xuống chính mình khăn quàng, cấp lộ phi bịt kín đôi mắt. “Tiểu kỹ nữ, ngươi nếu là đáp ứng ta, lưu lại cấp kiệt ngươi mã làm quân kỹ, ta hiện tại liền cho ngươi kêu bác sĩ được không?” “Đừng có nằm mộng.” Lộ phi dứt khoát đáp lại hắn.

Hậu huyệt không hề dự triệu bị dương vật cắm tiến vào, lộ phi toàn thân căng thẳng, nam nhân vỗ vỗ hắn mông, “Hảo hài tử, kẹp thật khẩn.” Sau đó liền thong thả luật động lên, bàn tay xoa cánh mông, lột ra lại khép lại, hậu huyệt bị làm cho phát ra sắc tình thanh âm. Không ôn không hỏa thọc vào rút ra làm cho lộ phi trong lòng bực bội, hậu huyệt cũng theo khép mở làm cho vỡ ra miệng vết thương vẫn luôn ở đau đớn. Không có bất luận cái gì đặc thù, lộ phi hoàn toàn đoán không ra tới là ai. Hắn nức nở nhẫn nại, thời gian một chút qua đi, mắt thấy nam nhân càng động càng nhanh, một bộ muốn kết thúc bộ dáng, nhưng lộ phi vẫn là không có đầu mối.

Hắn gấp đến độ duỗi sau lưng bị trói tay đi đủ nam nhân, ý đồ lấy ra chút tin tức tới. Nam nhân khoan dung đè ở lộ phi phía sau lưng, tùy ý hắn tay ở chính mình eo bụng sờ loạn. “Đoán được sao? Tiểu kỹ nữ.” Lộ phi có lần trước giáo huấn, không dám trực tiếp đoán là ni trị. Hắn tay còn đang sờ tác, giống như thật sự có thể lấy ra cái gì tới giống nhau. Nam nhân ở bên tai hắn cười khẽ: “Cho ngươi điểm nhắc nhở?” Nam nhân tay sờ hướng đầu vú, lộ phi toàn thân run rẩy lên, nam nhân ngón tay cư nhiên mang theo điện lưu, đầu vú bị điện tê dại, quá mức trực tiếp khoái cảm nhường đường phi rên rỉ lên.

Nam nhân tay ở lộ phi thân thượng du tẩu, nơi nơi đều có điện lưu trải qua, lộ phi hậu huyệt chặt lại, đã cái gì cũng bắn không ra đằng trước cư nhiên cũng nửa ngạnh lên, đại lượng khoái cảm kích thích lộ phi, hắn liền lời nói đều nói không nên lời. Nam nhân thọc vào rút ra dương vật, cuối cùng ở bắn ra thời điểm, điện lưu cư nhiên chảy qua lộ phi trong cơ thể, kiều nộn mẫn cảm đường đi bị điện, khoái cảm từ thân thể nội bộ truyền đến, lộ phi run rẩy tới cao trào, liên thủ chỉ đều cuộn tròn lên, gắt gao thủ sẵn lòng bàn tay. Thẳng đến nam nhân rút ra trong thân thể hắn hắn đều không có bình phục run rẩy, gương mặt nhiễm diễm lệ màu đỏ, hắn cả người đều đánh bệnh sốt rét, xoay người nằm ở trên giường, mồm to thở dốc.

Ni trị tháo xuống lộ liếc mắt đưa tình thượng khăn quàng cổ, lộ liếc mắt đưa tình thần tan rã nhìn trần nhà, “Ta thao ngươi sảng sao, tiểu kỹ nữ?” Ni trị hôn môi lộ phi nổi lên đỏ ửng gương mặt. “Đáng tiếc ngươi không đoán được.” Lộ phi chớp chớp mắt, giống như thanh minh một ít, hắn gian nan đến ngồi dậy.

“Ngươi trong tay chìa khóa là cái gì?” Lộ phi đột nhiên dò hỏi.  
“Còn không buông tay sao?” Y trị hỏi hắn.  
“Ngươi loại này ngu ngốc liền tính bị chúng ta thao chết ở trên giường cũng đoán không ra tới.” Dũng trị ác ý bổ sung.  
Ni chữa khỏi tâm đáp lại lộ phi: “Là ngươi còng tay chìa khóa, như thế nào? Còn muốn tiếp tục? Bất quá ngươi đến trước căng quá này luân trừng phạt mới được.”  
“Vận khí thật tốt.” Lộ phi đột nhiên lộ ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Y trị có loại dự cảm bất hảo.

“Cùm cụp —” rất nhỏ kim loại thanh âm vang lên, lộ phi sau lưng còng tay rớt ở trên giường, lộ phi nhanh chóng nhảy xuống giường đệm. Ni trị nhớ tới lộ phi vừa rồi ở hắn eo bụng sờ soạng, nguyên lai đánh chính là cái này chủ ý.

Tránh thoát trói buộc lộ phi, bốc lên khởi cùng thân hình hoàn toàn không hợp khủng bố khí thế, giống như là ra áp mãnh thú. Bá vương sắc hướng ba người thổi quét, lộ phi nhéo đốt ngón tay đi hướng bọn họ.

“Các ngươi này đó hỗn đản……”

Cuối cùng là lộ ngã bay ngã đâm đâm ra khỏi phòng, văn tư mạc khắc ba người thua. Tái hảo thuần mã người cũng không tránh được sẽ bị hung bạo con ngựa hoang dẫm đoạn xương sống lưng, huống chi bọn họ gặp được chính là nguy hiểm nhất một con.

Lộ phi cầm vòng tay chìa khóa đi vào sơn trị phòng ngủ. Sơn trị không biết khi nào rời đi, lộ phi trần trụi thân thể, trên người càng là một mảnh hỗn độn. Hắn không nghĩ làm sơn trị nhìn đến chính mình thảm trạng, hắn đi hướng tủ quần áo, cầm lấy một kiện to rộng sơ mi trắng. Mặc tốt lúc sau, còn cố ý đem cúc áo toàn bộ hệ thượng, che khuất thảm không nỡ nhìn cổ. Hắn một đầu thua tại sơn trị mềm mại trên giường, đã ngủ.

Sơn trị đẩy cửa tiến vào, thấy trên giường bóng người ngây ngẩn cả người, là lộ phi, nằm ở mềm mại trên giường, hắn căng thẳng thần kinh rốt cuộc lỏng xuống dưới, hắn thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, còn hảo, còn hảo lộ phi không có việc gì. Sơn trị đến gần phát hiện lộ phi cuộn tròn thân thể, chỉ ăn mặc một kiện to rộng, treo ở hắn tủ quần áo, văn tư mạc khắc gia chuẩn bị sơ mi trắng. Mặt trên lây dính huyết sắc, còn có vết máu không ngừng chảy ra, đem sơ mi trắng nhiễm hồng. Lộ phi trên mặt một mảnh hỗn độn, cái trán một mảnh xanh tím, trên má có kỳ quái ứ thanh, mi cốt phá, khóe miệng cũng xé rách khai.

Sơn trị nhìn lộ phi, mỗi lần chiến đấu kết thúc, lộ phi đều vết thương đầy người, lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Sơn trị đang muốn đánh thức lộ phi, lại cẩn thận phát hiện lộ phi thái độ khác thường đem nút thắt hệ đến trên cùng, xuyên quy quy củ củ, cổ bị kín mít che lại. Này cũng không phải là lộ phi phong cách. Đang lúc sơn trị nghi hoặc muốn cởi bỏ nút thắt khi, cổ tay của hắn bị nắm chặt lấy, lộ phi tỉnh.

Lộ phi bắt lấy sơn trị thủ đoạn, tay kính đại làm sơn trị cảm thấy thủ đoạn khả năng đều ứ thanh, nhìn lộ liếc mắt đưa tình cảnh giác, sơn trị có điểm ủy khuất: “Ngươi làm sao vậy? Lộ phi.” Lộ phi lúc này mới xác nhận trước mắt người là sơn trị, hắn buông ra tay, “Là sơn trị a, xin lỗi lạp.” “Ngươi lại đem ta trở thành ai a, ngu ngốc” sơn trị phun tào nói, lộ phi nhận người năng lực quả thực có thể làm nhân khí chết. Sơn trị không hỏi đường bay đến đế đi đâu, người không có việc gì liền hảo.

Lộ đĩa bay chân ngồi dậy, to rộng sơ mi trắng cơ hồ có thể che lại hắn cả người, hắn thấy trên bàn tiện lợi, lấy lại đây mở ra “Nơi này, tất cả đều là chúng ta đoàn người thích ăn đồ vật a!”  
“Ăn quá ngon, hảo hảo ăn a!” Lộ phi không màng khóe miệng cùng yết hầu thương, ăn ngấu nghiến ăn hỗn nước mưa cùng bùn lầy tiện lợi.

“Thiếu gạt người!” Sơn trị đỡ cái trán, sắc mặt khó coi nói.  
Sau đó sơn trị nhớ tới bác gái, nhớ tới văn tư mạc khắc, nhớ tới bố lâm, “Ăn xong rồi, liền chạy nhanh trở về đi…” Sơn trị nói.  
“Nói bừa cái gì đâu? Cùng nhau trở về đi! Ngươi là bởi vì ta không ở nơi đó chờ ngươi sao? Ta……”  
Sơn trị đánh gãy lộ phi nói: “Thứ nhất, ngươi thân là thuyền trưởng, xa xôi vạn dặm tự mình tới đón ta trở về, ta chẳng những nhục mạ ngươi, còn dùng đem hết toàn lực đả thương không có chống cự ngươi, ta đã không thể trở lại trên thuyền.  
Thứ hai, đối ta ân trọng như núi lão già thúi cố hương trên biển nhà ăn đã bị bắt cóc làm con tin.  
Thứ ba, ta quan hệ huyết thống, cái kia tà ác gia tộc, bị hung hăng lừa, còn có mấy cái giờ liền sẽ toàn bộ bị giết, tuy rằng ta đối đám kia nhân tra chỉ có hận ý, nhưng ta… Vẫn là không thể ném xuống bọn họ một mình chạy trốn.”

Lộ phi sắc mặt ngưng trọng nghe sơn trị nói, đang nghe đến thứ ba thời điểm, lộ phi thân thể nhỏ đến khó phát hiện run rẩy một chút.

“Tóm lại, ta không thể cùng ngươi trở về, nếu là nghe minh bạch, ngươi liền chạy nhanh đi thôi.” Lộ phi nhìn sơn trị, cắn chặt nha, hắn một quyền đánh tới sơn trị trên mặt, sơn trị hung hăng ngã trên mặt đất, lộ phi triều hắn giận kêu: “Đem ngươi tiếng lòng, nói ra a!”

Này một quyền giống như rốt cuộc đem sơn trị đánh tỉnh, hắn sở hữu ủy khuất, khổ sở, thống khổ, áy náy tất cả đều cùng nhau bộc phát ra tới, “Ta thật sự… Rất muốn hồi ánh mặt trời hào a.” Sơn trị ngồi ở ngầm khóc lên, “Nhưng ta thật sự không có dũng khí cứ như vậy đi rồi, rõ ràng hôn lễ một khi bắt đầu, ta một người liền cái gì đều ngăn cản không được, rõ ràng ta căn bản không lấy mấy người kia tra đương gia nhân, nhưng ta còn là nhịn không được tưởng, muốn như thế nào đi cứu bọn họ.” Sơn trị rốt cuộc nói ra nội tâm giãy giụa.

“Là như thế này a, sơn trị là muốn cứu người nhà của hắn a.” Lộ phi ở trong lòng tưởng, sau đó hắn nở nụ cười, thật tốt quá, ta rốt cuộc biết sơn trị vì cái gì bất hòa ta đi trở về. Ta rốt cuộc biết muốn như thế nào đem sơn trị mang về.

Lộ phi cười đối sơn trị nói: “Bởi vì ngươi chính là người như vậy a.” Sơn trị chính là như vậy nội tâm mềm mại thiện lương người, đây mới là hắn vì này kiêu ngạo đầu bếp a.

“Có chúng ta ở đâu, đi tạp buổi hôn lễ này đi!”  
Chỉ là đi cứu mấy người kia mà thôi, cùng lắm thì kết thúc ta lại tấu đám kia hỗn đản một đốn, lộ phi nắm nắm tay, khớp xương phát ra giòn vang, chân tình thực lòng cười.

“Làm ta nhìn xem thương thế của ngươi, lưu nhiều như vậy huyết đến xử lý một chút. Chopper không ở, ta tạm thời giúp ngươi băng bó.” Rốt cuộc làm ra quyết định, sơn trị cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều. Sơn trị đau lòng nhìn lộ phi thân thượng lây dính huyết sắc sơ mi trắng. Nhưng là lộ phi thái độ khác thường bóp cổ áo không chịu buông tay, cắn môi vẻ mặt quật cường.

“Nếu là làm sơn trị thấy, hắn sẽ thương tâm đi.” Lộ phi nghĩ như vậy.

“Đừng tùy hứng, lộ phi, ngày mai muốn chiến đấu nói, không hảo hảo xử lý miệng vết thương như thế nào có thể hành.” Sơn trị cau mày giáo huấn, hắn cường ngạnh kéo ra lộ phi áo sơmi, nút thắt rớt đến trên mặt đất, lỏa lồ đường ra phi trần như nhộng thân thể.

Sơn trị ngây ngẩn cả người, lộ phi trên người tím tím xanh xanh, vết máu loang lổ, chỉ ngân cùng dấu răng nơi nơi đều là, xương quai xanh, cổ, ngực, sườn eo, còn có phần bên trong đùi là khu vực tai họa nặng, đầu vú cũng bị giảo phá, thê thảm đứng thẳng, liền dương vật thượng đều có vệt đỏ, càng quá phận chính là còn hữu dụng bút lông dầu lưu lại khó coi chữ viết. Sơn trị đương nhiên nhận thức này đó sắc tình dấu vết, thậm chí này không chỉ có chỉ là tính ái, trên cổ tay vết thương, khóe miệng xé rách, gương mặt cùng cái trán ứ thanh, dâm uế bút tích, còn có giữa bắp đùi uốn lượn màu trắng cùng với khô cạn máu đều tỏ rõ đây là một hồi hung tàn ngược đãi cùng làm nhục, sơn trị quả thực không dám tưởng tượng lộ phi đều đã trải qua chút cái gì.

Rốt cuộc là ai làm? Sơn trị muốn dò hỏi thi bạo giả là ai, bác gái nhi tử sao? Bị nhốt ở bác gái khi đó chịu thương sao? Chính là sơn trị như thế nào có thể hỏi đâu, nhớ tới thống khổ khuất nhục trải qua, cùng đồng bọn tự thuật chính mình bị người nào cường bạo, kia thích hợp bay tới nói không phải hoàn toàn là thống khổ lần thứ hai thương tổn sao?

Sơn trị run rẩy môi nói không nên lời lời nói, nhưng thật ra lộ phi nhìn sơn trị một bộ muốn khóc ra tới bộ dáng luống cuống tay chân, hắn không biết nên như thế nào an ủi chính mình nội tâm mềm mại đầu bếp. Hắn giống như đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn ở sơn trị mềm mại trên giường vuốt ve, sau đó đem một cái chìa khóa giơ lên sơn trị trước mặt: “Sơn trị, ngươi xem, ta bắt được ngươi vòng tay chìa khóa, như vậy ngươi liền sẽ không bị bọn họ uy hiếp.” Lộ phi tận lực cong lên khóe miệng cười nói. Tác động trên mặt miệng vết thương, hắn nhỏ giọng hút khí.

Sơn trị đầu ong một chút, giống như bị trọng thạch tạp trung, “Lộ phi là vì này đem đáng chết chìa khóa mới bị như vậy đối đãi sao? Già trị nói chìa khóa ở bác gái kia, quả nhiên là bác gái nhi tử làm sao?”.

Ngay sau đó sơn trị trong đầu liền không thể không hồi tưởng khởi vừa rồi lôi cửu lời nói: “Cái kia vòng tay căn bản là sẽ không nổ mạnh, ta trộm đổi qua.”

Chính mình thuyền trưởng, vì này đem vô dụng chìa khóa, vì chính mình gặp khuất nhục như vậy, lộ phi chính là muốn trở thành hải tặc vương nam nhân a! Đối với lộ bay tới nói, đây là kiểu gì……

Sơn trị quả thực muốn đã quên như thế nào nói chuyện, hắn nhìn lộ liếc mắt đưa tình thật cẩn thận chờ mong, hắn đau lòng phát cuồng.

Hơn nửa ngày hắn mới tìm về chính mình thanh âm. “Quá… Hảo!” Sơn trị run rẩy tiếng nói nói, sau đó tiếp theo câu nói dần dần tự nhiên lên “Này đem chìa khóa đối ta đặc biệt quan trọng, thật là ít nhiều ngươi, lộ phi!”

Lộ phi lúc này mới lớn mật cười rộ lên, sơn trị cẩn thận tiếp nhận chìa khóa, gắt gao nắm chặt ở trong tay, phảng phất đó là hắn quan trọng nhất bảo bối. Hắn muốn ôm một chút trước mắt lộ phi, nhưng là hắn toàn thân là thương, sơn trị chỉ có thể thật cẩn thận vòng lấy lộ phi thân thể.

“Cảm ơn ngươi, lộ phi.” Sơn trị ở lộ phi bên tai tiếng nói khàn khàn nói. Lộ phi chủ động ôm chặt sơn trị, tiểu xảo cằm đáp ở nam nhân dày rộng trên vai. Lộ phi nho nhỏ một con thuận theo oa ở nam nhân trong lòng ngực. Sơn trị ôm trong lòng ngực đơn bạc thân thể, hắn thấy lộ phi bị cắn huyết nhục mơ hồ sau cổ, sơn trị nhịn không được lại lần nữa chảy xuống nước mắt, áy náy xé rách hắn tâm, hắn ở trong lòng nhất biến biến xin lỗi:

“Thực xin lỗi, thuyền trưởng.”

Lộ phi không hề hay biết, hắn vỗ vỗ sơn trị phía sau lưng: “Chúng ta cùng nhau hồi ánh mặt trời hào!”


End file.
